BEAT
by animocean
Summary: Becca, Eli, Axle, and Talia live in the deserts of Vacuo, a group of kids 18, 20, 18, and 22 respectively. For a few years, they've been living with an old man named Novin who they've come to love, despite not knowing much about his past. One day, they get some bad news that sets them on a dangerous course to uncover secrets about the history of Vacuo and their old man Novin.


"Eli, you got the list?" Talia was squinting over at Eli as they approached The Market, the mixture of wind, sand, and bright sun irritating her eyes.

"Yeah, Tal, wanna split it up today, make it quicker? You can get your mechanical… whatevers and I'll grab the food? I wanna have a chat with the old man"

"Mmmm alright… meet back here in ten minutes." She pointed to the wooden sign standing in front of the bustling area made up of dozens of low tents, wooden stands and carts.

Eli read the list over one more time, memorizing all of the items that weren't "mechanical whatevers" and handed it over to Talia. They split up once they passed by the beat-up sign that at this point only said " h Ma k t", Talia heading over to the one not-so-shady parts vendor and Eli going to get food.

 _Heh, healthy food only this week._ Eli slid past a huge huntsmen with a bloodied bandage over a likely missing ear and a group of raggy nomads looking for scraps. He heard the begging 'caw's of the ravens trying to get into the food tent. One impatient raven flew up to the tent's flap but was met with a swift stick to the head and a shrill "no!" from the little girl standing guard. She was only about half the height of the tent's opening, but with her makeshift wooden stick and her resolve, she kept all the crows out of her dad's shop day after day. "Nice one, Jessie! Gotta keep those hands closer together, though!" The little girl with her thin, dirt-speckled dress perked up at the sound of Eli's voice and started jumping up and down.

"Eli! There's so many today, but I got 'em! I still have the stick we made. See, I'm getting really good, too!" She looked up at Eli with a blissful smile on her face.

"It's good your Dad has someone as quick as you standing guard. I just hope I stay on your good side. Not so sure I could get past you."

"Of course, you're our favorite customer! Go right on in. Daddy's got fresh heads of lettuce today." Eli pushed the tent flap aside and ducked into the low-standing circular tent. In a full circle around the perimeter of the tent stood a couple dozen crates with various foods ranging from lettuce and bread to candy bars, the latter of which Eli paid no attention to.

"Hey there my boy, what'll it be today? We just got a new shipment - all sorts of vegetables, you should be happy about that." The old man had the wrinkled leathery skin that comes from years spent out in the desert. Eli cracked a bit of a grin, and almost seemed to be giddy about the idea of healthy, fresh vegetables.

Eli picked up a head of lettuce to inspect it "Grag, you ever feel like you've finally found the place you belong? Like you just want to stay where you are for the rest of your life?"

Grag let out a chuckle "Heh, geez, gimme some warnin' before ya go getting' all philosophical," He lounged back in a wooden chair, "Well, since ya asked Boy, yeah. Since I got this little market stop, I've been content no matter what. And with my little girl out there I get to see grow up, I couldn't hope to be anywhere else." Eli looked over to the front of the tent and saw Jessie's silhouette through the flaps. Grag hesitated, then spoke in a softer tone "and I can see why'd you feel comfy, with the man you all're staying with out there."

Eli panicked for a second, stopped looking at the lettuce and stared off, trying to think. _No one's supposed to know about Novin. Did I tell Grag about him by accident one of these trips?_ "Wait… what do you mean?" Eli kept his back turned.

Still speaking under his breath, Grag walked over to Eli, "I knew him… back a while ago, we were close. You kids been comin' to me quite a time and I seen the things you get, I put it together, four kids out in the middle of the desert, fetchin' these odd parts and all, Novin was always the resourceful type. You ain't need'a worry, I got no agenda, just happy to know that old hero's doin' fine, stayin' hid."

"Grag you can't t-"

"Ah know, boy!" Grag cracked a smile and gave a laugh "Heh, I know it all, more'n you think, but I'm just humble old Grag, happy where I at. Don't think on it, just know I got ya back, anything ya kids need, I'll do what I kin."

Eli looked back at Grag, smiled and nodded. "Thanks. You're a real friend." Eli walked around, bagged up the heads of lettuce, some fruits and whatever else he deemed healthy enough.

From outside the tent, they heard Jessie yell "No! Go away!"

A deep, raspy voice feigned politeness "Oh come on, we're not going to hurt your daddy, just need some food. We're starvin', alright?"

The huge brutish man reared back, and released a backfist aimed at the girl. Jessie closed her eyes and yelled. The massive arm stopped on a dime. She opened her eyes to see Eli standing over her, blocking the rogue's attack. The rogue blinked in disbelief, but before he could gather himself, Eli peppered him with perfectly placed punches. The rogue started to back up, feeling his muscles tensing. Eli grabbed his shoulder, using it to flip over the man's head, dispensing several more punches all down his back. Eli landed behind him, facing the other two rogues. The men both came at Eli, but he was much too fast, taking no hits while administering them as if a machine gun were shooting off fists. Their muscles tensed and they both fell over. The huge man was still upright, as he was well balanced where he froze. Eli walked over and crouched next to the little girl as she opened her eyes wide in awe, reached her stick out and pushed the man's belly button so he fell over like a statue, landing with a thud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Talia was talking to Mach while rifling through the boxes scattered around his tent. Talia moved quickly, knowing exactly where Mach kept everything, after all, she had been the one who organized all his stuff. Some of the vendors outside were shouting about their lower prices for dust and their hand-carved wooden bows.

In a hushed voice Mach asked "So, how's Axle doin' this week? That arm givin' him any trouble?"

"He's fine… Still pale, refusing to go outside. He's working really hard on our newest design."

"Good ta hear. Ya need some help over there?"

"Yeah, hey, this screw isn't right. Mach, this isn't steel, what kind of knockoff crap are you trying to sell here?"

"Woah, come on, times are tough. With people scared in the city, people aren't going to work. No workers in the city means factories ain't puttin' out parts. I gotta get supplied from… less… reputable places."

A commotion built up in the market, Talia went and peeked out the window. She was able to make out the sight of her brother high fiving a little girl, standing over 3 bodies.

"Here's your lien. Gotta go n-" Talia's phone started ringing, she pulled it out and saw it was Becca calling, which made her cringe - the last time she got a call from Becca at The Market, it wasn't good news. She answered, and stared off into the distance. Bad news again.


End file.
